


Soldiers Fire

by PhoenixCoulter



Series: A new leader [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCoulter/pseuds/PhoenixCoulter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new initiate is training to join the ranks in Dauntless. She's got a troubled past and a fire Eric never expect.<br/>I am going to hate this summary later but thats all I could think to write. I also am not sure how much I'll add to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terrified of posting this I've rewritten it several times and I just really want people to like the story as much as I do please review

I stood in our small Candor living room; we didn’t need much space since there were only three of us. I lived with my mother oldest friend Eira and her daughter Christina. Christina and her mother became like family to me after my mother’s death and Christina had become a sweet little sister to me.

“I’m going to miss you.” Christina said she was only 16 which meant she had 2 more years before the choosing ceremony but today I would have to choose my faction based on my aptitude test and where I belonged.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her as if I didn’t already know. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow. You don’t belong here Aya and you should join a different faction you’ll be happier somewhere else.” Christina said, she was very good at being Candor she was more honest than I ever could be and my aptitude test proved that.

“I’ll miss you Chris.” I said wrapping my arms around her and that was the last time we spoke besides the goodbyes we all shared at the choosing ceremony.

Dauntless, which was the result I had gotten. Dauntless, who my mother always told me were animals brutal and savage. If that was the truth then that was what I was and what scared me the most was my excitement to be this brave warrior I had read about. Dauntless, was my future and who I became when I let my blood drop into the bowl of burning coals at the choosing ceremony. Now here I am standing on a roof my black skirt and matching leggings torn from jumping off the train my white blouse covered in dirt and sweat. Trains running and jumping onto a roof had my adrenalin flowing,

“Welcome to dauntless initiates, my name is Eric and I am one of the leaders here at dauntless.” A man about 6’1 with blonde hair, bluish grey eyes and mazes of tattoos running up his neck and arm spoke. “The only entrance to dauntless is through this roof and you have to jump to get in. If you are too scared to jump you aren’t dauntless. Who’s first?” He smirked 

“What’s at the bottom?” A young erudite girl with black hair and tanned skin asked looking down into the hole.

“You’ll have to jump and find out or not.” He said with a shrug like whatever we chose to do wouldn’t matter the slightest to him.

“I’ll go.” I said softly stepping up to the edge excitement and fear were running through me.

“Are you sure about that Candor? Being dauntless is a lot harder than running your mouth.” Eric said looking me up and down. I wasn’t very big about 5’7 with only subtle curves that made me feel boring almost as boring as my pale skin and light blonde hair. At that moment I decided I wouldn’t let him make me feel small I wouldn’t back down from this. I pulled off my dirty white blouse and threw it to the ground wearing just a black tank top my black skirt and leggings made me look dauntless.

“The Candor chick is a babe.” Some dauntless born guy chuckled and a few others whistled and I winked at him.

“Don’t you know who she is?” Asked a Candor boy I recognized from school. “She is Aya Maiselyn her mother set half of candor on fire killing herself and trying to kill her daughter. She’s a legend in Candor she survived the fire without a scratch.” I cringed he was very wrong about that last part I didn’t survive without a scratch I came out of that fire with my back and left side littered with burn scars I was in the hospital for a month.

“I heard her mother wanted to kill her because she’s crazy.” An erudite boy said and I clenched my fist anger bubbling inside of me,

“Quiet down! We don’t have all day jump, if you aren’t afraid Candor.” Eric snapped and glanced over at me.

“I’m not afraid.” I grinned before diving over the ledge. It was almost calming to fall silently through the air not knowing what awaited me just letting myself feel free. My body hit a net at the bottom. This is my new beginning I told myself letting out a sigh. The net started to dip and a man about the same age as Eric helped me out of the net he had light brown hair and warm eyes.

“What’s your name Initiate?” he asked and I thought hard about it in Candor I was Aya Maiselyn the girl with the crazy mother here I could be someone else entirely.

“Phoenix.” I answered.

“First Jumper Phoenix.” The man yelled out and people started to cheer. When the final jumper was down the man stood in front of us next to Eric. “My name is Four and I will be the transfer initiates trainer along with Eric who will be overseeing everything. I normally I work for intelligence in the control center.”

“Training with them? They could split me in half with their bare hands.” A short skinny erudite girl whispered to me sheepishly. She had a good point I wasn’t much more than two inches taller than her short 5’4 stature. “I’m Ellie”

"Phoenix.” I smiled shaking her hand.

“That’s a really badass dauntless name!” Ellie said excitedly making me chuckle before turning my attention back to four who had led us into a large room with rows of beds it was dimly lit and dingy.

“And this will be your home until the end of initiation.” Four said crossing the room.

“Boys or girls?” Ellie askes Four.

“Both.” Four said and the room filled with groans and giggles most of the initiates look uncomfortable Four smirked “This all shouldn’t be a problem for Candors since you all like everything out in the open.” I tensed up a little boy was he wrong. 

“training will begin tomorrow at 8am. You will be ranked during your training the better your rank the better your job, however we only have room for twenty initiate so those who fail will be factionless.” Eric said with a smirk “You chose us now we get to choose you.”

“Get changed and meet in the dining hall in 15 minutes.” Four called walking out of the room and panic surged through me if I failed I would be factionless. I would rather be dead than factionless.

I picked a bed close to the wall where only a few people were. Ellie picked a bed close to me and we found some clothes our size. It was a generic outfit a black tank top black work out pants black boots and a black and red jacket. I wasn’t shy changing in front of people like Ellie was Candor taught me I had nothing to hide or the main thing I got from that lesson was pretend to have nothing to hide.

“You’d be hotter without all those scars.” A Erudite boy said and another boy from Amity shoved him hard.

“You’d look better with your head shoved in a toilet.” The amity boy spat at the Erudite boy before walking over to Ellie and I. “Hi, I’m Nate.”

“Phoenix, I wouldn’t have imagined an Amity boy transferring to dauntless.” I said with a grin.

“Well I’m not exactly a model Amity citizen they practically tossed me out.” Nate joked walking with Ellie and me to the dining hall. Unfortunately for the three of us there were only three spots available and they were next to Four. The tables were filled with trays of burgers and vegetables and chocolate cake. We filled our plates but I avoided the burgers they didn’t look great.

“I thought Amity was the only faction that didn’t eat meat.” Ellie chuckled.

“Well I thought Erudite knew everything! Not everyone in Amity is a vegetarian.” Nate said and I laughed.

“No but everyone in Amity is a banjo loving hippie.” I said and Nate threw a piece of bread at me.

“No wonder you left Candor your honesty is terrible.” Nate said.

“Stop talking about your old factions you’re dauntless now.” Four snapped from next Nate and we all went quiet.

“Faction before blood.” I said standing up and leaving the room Nate and Ellie followed.

“We should get tattoos and go shopping!” Ellie said cheerily like we didn’t just have an awkward encounter with Four.

“Sure.” I smiled It was an exciting idea though getting a new tattoo and clothes would make us really look like we belonged here.  
We walked around the tattoo parlor glancing at all the different designs. Ellie picked a simple flower for her wrist it was simple and beautiful. Nate got the dauntless symbol fire held in a circle on his shoulder blade. I went for a tree on my back it covered most of my back and a big part of the scars it looked strong and solid and that’s what I needed to be. After the Tattoo parlor we made our way to the clothing shop. I grabbed a bunch of workout clothes and Ellie scowled.

“What?” I asked her raising an eyebrow.

“That’s all you’re getting?! What about a cute outfit?” She said grabbing my arm and picking out some clothes.

“We’re going to be training all of the time why do I need something cute?!” I said sighing.

“Because what about when we aren’t training? Here just try these on.” She said handing me a pile of clothes. Nate stood with his things looking bored. I tried on something simple tight black jeans and a blood red corset and I walked out of the room.

“I look ridiculous!” I sighed. 

“You look anything but ridiculous.” Nate said and Ellie elbowed him.

“you look so hot!” Ellie grinned “Please please get it.” She begged.

“Fine but this is it ok?” I said rolling my eyes.

We bought our stuff and made our way back to the initiate room. I slipped on some loose shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. I tried to sleep but some of the initiates began to sob. They were scared and they felt alone I knew the feeling all too well but this wasn’t the time to wallow in the pain.


End file.
